Ashes of the Swan
by TheQuillDragon
Summary: Bella finds herself lost and alone after Edward leaves. Leah wouldn't have bothered, but the wolf in her won't let her stand by when someone is danger- even if it's Bella, the girl in love with leeches. But Leah does something no one expects, and it brings out all sorts of secrets. Can they survive the horrors a female werewolf brings? Bella/Leah
1. Unwanted

He had left her. The words swirled through her addled mind, reappearing constantly, in different tones, different ways. He had left her. _He had left her._

A part of her was relieved; she no longer needed to convince herself she wasn't good enough. Edward had confirmed this as fact, a statement to her. _He didn't want her. _The flawless words that fell from perfect lips couldn't be wrong. She had known it for the longest time, ever since she and Edward became a couple. How could she hold the attention from beings such as the Cullen's?

And what had happened? Here she was, lying amidst the twigs and fallen leaves. It was fall, and Forks, so of course it was raining. It felt cold and smooth, the rain making her skin feel as numb as she did on the inside.

Bella thought of getting up, dragging herself back home. Home to Charlie, who never approved of Edward. Her lips turned upwards into a bitter smile. Charlie would be happy. But she couldn't find the energy to get up. It seemed to drain into the forest floor. The world around her was too blurry to see anyway.

She blinked in panic, wanting to memorize this place, this meadow. She raised a shaking hand to wipe her eyes. She realized the source of the blurriness was simply tears. She gave up, letting her hand fall to ground.

She was shivering, but she didn't really care. The sun was low over the trees, ready to leave her, abandon her. Like Edward. She pushed herself up, backing herself up against a fallen tree for support.

_It was only a matter of time_, her traitorous mind whispered. _You knew you were never good enough. Not smart enough, not pretty enough. No personality to speak of. No wonder he left you._

"No!" She screamed at the forest, tearing at her hair, her sweater. "He loved me, I know he did!"

_He loved your scent, not you. You were only a distraction; see how long he could stay around without killing you. He got bored. _

Bella pulled her knees to her chest, her heart tearing, screaming. It hurt. She couldn't stand it, couldn't bear it.

_Why?_

**OoOoOoOo**

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

Bella jerked awake, nearing rolling away from the tree she had fallen asleep against. She looked around frantically, her breath coming in quick, desperate gasps. In her dream it had been Edwards voice calling her name. Had he come back for her?

It was pitch black now, the sun having long met the ground and disappeared. She was freezing from the rain, and temperatures had dropped in the absence of the sun. Her teeth began to chatter as the realization of cold raced through her body.

"Bella!"

No, that was not HIS voice. Bella could recognize Edward's voice from far away; it just had a specific quality to it. She doubled over, the pain of loss overwhelming her yet again.

"Bella?"

That snapped her out of it, whoever they were, they were close. She didn't want them seeing her like this. But she couldn't remember the way back. She always got lost, that's what she always told Edw-. She doubled over with a cry, her arm trying desperately to hold herself together, to keep the pain inside.

"Bella!" The voice exclaimed. She felt arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Warm and soft. The exact opposite of what she was used to. Tears ran down her face, obscuring everything from view. _He left her. He's gone. _

"I found her Sam!" The voice shouted out. Female, but who Bella didn't know, or care. More sounds, the feeling of weightlessness, they were moving.

"Is she alright?" A voice, deep. She knew that voice. Sam Uley. Why would reservation boys be near the forest at her house?

"She just keeps saying, "He's gone, he's gone." Had she been saying that out loud, Bella mused. It was true though. He was gone.

"The Cullen's you figure?" Whoever was holding her shifted. "Her lips are blue, she nothing but shivers."

"I'll have Quill take a look. Want me to take her?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm good. What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't think Charlie needs to see her like this. If the Cullens have really left, we need to know why. Have you checked to see if she has been… you know… bitten?" Sam asked.

"She is stone cold. Do we even know what happens when someone is bitten?" The woman's voice snapped.

"Err…better take her to La Push for the night then, just in case. I'll tell Charlie that she was hanging out with kids from her school and her battery to her phone died. Take her to Emily."

"Yessir oh great captain. What would we do without your leadership." The woman growled, shifting away from him.

"Fuckin' bastard. Even I can hear a heartbeat." The woman holding her mumbled.

Bella may have been delirious, but she could have sworn they were running as fast as she once did with Edward. The wind whipped her hair around her face. Bella couldn't take it anymore and succumbed to darkness.

**Author's Notes:**

**So if people want to read a well written Bella and Leah story, then I will continue to write it. The idea came to me while I was at work. I think it will become an excellent story. I always wanted to write a Bella/Leah story. It will be a fun little story I think. Trigger warnings of: cutting, possibly(murder? vampires duh) suicide attempts. If this story continues that is. I seem to have a talent for writing dark and gruesome stories. Pretty generic start, but oh the glorious ending! One hopes, at least. **

**TheQuillDragon**


	2. Lost

**Author's Notes:**

No I'm not dead. Here is the next chapter, your reviews encouraged me to keep going, I just hadn't had the time to post in a while. College and a job really suck the life out me. All A's though! So there is that. If you like please review! It keeps me sane haha. Leah and Bella Pairing! We need more of those right? I'm trying to give you an actual long story, so here is to good luck!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

She was back in the meadow. It seemed that even in sleep she could not escape the singular nightmare that would forever haunt her dreams. Edward, who stood before her, stretched out his hand in beseeching sorrow. _Do you love me?_ She wanted to ask. _Did I ever mean anything to you at all?_

Edward's hands curled up at her thoughts, into ugly fists that stayed clenched at his side. In her dream, the one thing that made her special to him, the ability to keep her thoughts to herself, was taken from her. She now was truly no different than the score of girls Edward had met over the years, her thoughts laid bare for him to see. Even in her dreams, Bella simply wasn't enough. Her thoughts exposed her for what she knew all along… she was unremarkable. She would grow and change like the four seasons, but greatness was not in her destiny. Edward was changeless, caught up in the web of time that had granted him youth and charm, while she would wither and die. But she would've been okay with that, as long as she had him, her Edward, by her side.

Even her dream self knew that it would only be a matter of time before he left.

And that is what he did. Edward turned away from her, her hands reached out- impossibly slow- to catch him. Her hands were desperate, and too human to make a difference. Edward disappeared with a blur, only to appear once again on the horizon. He looked perfect up there, a lone silhouette against a stormy white sky. She twisted through the trees to reach him, stumbling and falling with the grace of an enraged bull. The sky opened up and it began to snow, the blinding whiteness making it impossible to search, to find him. She couldn't stop searching though; giving up when there was still a chance was unacceptable to her.

"I don't love you." His voice echoed through the trees, through the snow. It was impossible to see him, or where the voice originated. "You were only ever a distraction." His voice dripped like honey, smooth and beckoning. Bella twirled and twisted, climbing her way through the snow and wind to reach him.

"You are worthless to me." Edward emerged from the snowy wind, catching her wrist. He smiled at her like he had a hundred times before, with restraint, like something was hidden. Edward brought her wrist to his lips; he drew in a breath, tasting her scent. He smiled, cold and unfeeling, his eyes locked onto her. "You will never see me again," he swore, his voice filled with promise and threat. Edward flung her arm away from him, as if it was tainted by something awful. He vanished within the snow, his pale visage removed.

"Please!" Bella screamed, falling to her knees, "Don't leave me!" Tears ran down her face, flowing around her, turning into snow the moment they fell to the ground. "Don't leave me, please." She begged, crying out into the woods, to the snow that tightened around her, swirling in perfect tune to her mangled heartbeat.

The snow blinded her eyes, too bright to look at, wrapping her up and restraining her. The stinging cold seemed real now, and she wanted to escape this dream. "Don't leave me," she begged, utterly alone in the vast wilderness.

"Wake up Swan!"

Stinging pain was certainly enough to rouse her, and Bella startled awake, raising her arms in reflex to protect her face. She cowered and ducked her head, only to cough in surprise as she ingested water rather than air. She spluttered, still blinded by brightness, clueless as to what was going on, or what action to take. Her first thought was to panic, but a close second was to just die. She was very, very tired. The irony alone would kill her, dead hours after he…

"Christ, Swan!" a voice growled, and Bella felt herself being jerked upwards and away from the water, air forcing its way through her traitorous body as her lungs worked against her will. Her arm burned with heat. The palms of her savior were burning hot, like a furnace.

Bella's eyes adjusted to the bright lighting in the room, her chest heaving as it tried to expel any excess water. Her nose and throat burned and her eyes watered, but whether that was the result of choking or the long night in the woods was indiscernible. She looked up at owner of such hot hands, but her black hair covered most of her face, making it hard to see anything. Bella brought up one shaking hand, the one that was not currently being used to hold her up, and wiped the soaked hair from her face, and Bella saw for the first time since nearly dying in the woods who exactly was holding her up. Her eyes followed the tall form kneeling above her to the face of Leah Clearwater.

"Leah?" Bella rasped, her eyebrows furrowed. "What…?" Bella had only met Leah in passing, and knew that the girl hated her, for what she didn't know. She guessed that it had something to do with the Cullen's, but she never really cared to figure it out. They used to be acquaintances when they were children, when she would visit the reservation with Charlie, to play with the kids there. But that was ages ago, a whole other lifetime it seemed.

Bella shook from her sluggish thoughts to realize she was in a bathroom, a huge bathtub to be exact, with water filled to the brim and steam rising from the water from the heat of it. The hand on her arm was hotter than the water, yet Bella still felt cold. She shivered, almost violently, as the chill took hold.

While Leah's face didn't particularly fit the definition of frosty just yet, Bella knew it would eventually morph to that based on what she knew of Leah, lately at least. Leah's frown did, however, deepen as the woman observed her shivers.

Leah's unoccupied hand shot out, plunging into the water between her legs. Bella, sluggish in her reaction, jerking away, but by that time Leah's hand was already removed from the water and held the plug to drain. As the sound of the drain emptying filled the bathroom Bella panicked as the water lowered, attempting to covering her breasts, only to realize she was still wearing her bra and boxers. Where her other clothes had gone, she didn't know. Feeling her face burn with embarrassment, her free arm stayed clamped around her chest.

From the corner of her eyes Bella saw Leah roll her eyes at her display. Leah ignored her as she began the process of filling the tub again. The air in the bathroom was by no means cold, but the exposed air brushing up against her soaked skin forced Bella's teeth to chatter. The hot water burned against Bella's skin as the water pounded against the tub. In the process of replacing the plug, Leah brushed against Bella's leg.

Bella jerked, it was like Leah_ was_ a furnace, and her hands were almost too hot to bear. Bella could see Leah scowling, shaking her head at her. If that was the worst Leah would do to her, then Bella figured she would be alright, for now.

"If only you flinched that way when the real Monsters were around." Leah's face was frosty now, her voice hardened like a stake, stabbing Bella straight through the middle. "Can you hold yourself up now without drowning yourself?"

Bella hadn't realized, Leah was holding her up still, like a wolf dangling a pup. She was still reeling from Leah's comment; a gasp sucked in and held, waiting for the pain to start. She didn't have to wait long, Bella could feel the oncoming wave crash against her. Leah didn't wait for an answer, she simply let go of Bella's arm and stood. Bella felt her arms wrap around her stomach, trying to forget, but not wanting to. She was reliving every moment of the meadow in her head, on an endless horrible loop. Leah was talking about the Cullen's, she could guess. And Ed-

Bella could feel tears tracing tracks down her face; she couldn't focus on anything other than the pain tearing through her soul. Leah waited until the water filled the tub in stony silence, ignoring her tears and shuddering gasps until the water reached the base of her neck. Leah leaned over and shut off the water with a snap, turning sharply towards the door, as if she couldn't stand the sound of her tears any more.

Bella clenched her sides harder, calling out to Leah in the barest whisper. "Wait, please. Where am I?" Bella wasn't sure Leah would hear her, or maybe she never said anything at all and it was all in her mind.

Leah paused in the doorway, her back to Bella. Bella could see a little bit of the hallway behind her, but couldn't bring herself to care what was beyond that. The pause was so long, Bella didn't think she would ever answer. Leah's jaw worked, as if trying to decide what to tell her.

"Emily Young's house. You're on the reservation. Charlie doesn't deserve to see you like this. You know it and I know it. Get yourself together Swan." Leah's voice was sounded sad, defeated. Bella only clenched her waist harder, trying to keep it all in. Like she needed another person to be disappointed in her. Like she wanted to be here. Leah began to leaving, pausing before the door was closed halfway. "I'm sorry. For, you know…hitting your face." Leah didn't wait for an answer, simply turned and left.

Bella was alone now, sitting somewhere unknown, with people she hardly knew. Bella didn't bother choking back a sob, her hand covering her mouth as her vocal cords clenched in a silent scream. Edward was her world, how was she supposed to live without him? She had hardly noticed the slight burn on her cheek from where Leah slapped her to wake her up. It was probably a good thing she was forced awake, probably better she wasn't left to drown in a stranger's bathtub. Right.

Bella wasn't good with judging time, but the water slowly lost its heat and drained as she rocked and cried. Bella heard two people talking in the hallway, but it was so faint she could ignore it for her suffering. She barely heard the door to the bathroom open, but Bella didn't bother looking up to see Leah enter. A hand that decidedly did not feel like fire brushed her hair out of her eyes, and gently pulled Bella's hand away from her mouth. Bella flinched, trying to pull away. Bella looked up to see not Leah, but another woman entirely. If she was in her right mind, Bella would have been mortified to allow two completely different women see her in her underwear, but now she could hardly muster the strength to keep her eyes open.

"Shhhh Bella, it's alright. You're safe here." The woman cooed, smoothing Bella's hair with her fingers. Bella brought in a shuddering breath. Where one side of the woman's face was smooth, beautiful even, the other side was marred by three long scars. They twisted the woman's features, pulling her mouth down to a permanent forlorn look. She looked how Bella felt, and she found that oddly comforting.

"Who are you?" Bella asked, her voice coarse. Before, undisturbed in the bathroom, she could almost pretend she was alone, but the illusion was gone now. She just wanted to go home, away from everyone and stay buried underneath the sheets of her own bed. She did not want to stay with this stranger, and Leah, who was practically a stranger to her.

The "I'm Emily. This is my house, we've talked to Charlie and you'll stay here for a couple days." Emily turned and away from Bella for a moment, calling out to Leah about towels.

"Let's get you up." Emily stood, pulling Bella to her feet. Bella found her feet quickly, Emily was stronger than she looked. Bella wobbled, and she clung to Emily's arms. In the end, her legs decided to hold her weight, and Bella- shakily- stepped out of the tub.

"I should probably go home." Bella whispered, thinking of Charlie and her bed, that probably still smelled like Ed-.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can barely stand; besides like I said, Charlie knows you're here and he's okay with it." Emily smiled, "Trust me; things are going to be fine. I've had the guest bed made up, and we can talk through everything in the morning. Ah, there you are Leah." Emily kept a firm grip on her arms as Leah walked in and threw a warm, fluffy towel over Bella's shivering form. Bella felt like a child, considered incapable of taking care of herself, but she didn't have the energy to fight it. She felt drained, and liable to collapse any minute.

Leah made short work of dying her off, before scooping her up completely in her arms. Bella squeaked in surprise as Leah ducked out of the bathroom and headed down a carpeted hall. This is not what she had in mind! She could walk!

"Leah," Emily warned, trailing behind.

Leah sneered, "You and I both know she won't make it to the bedroom, this is just easier than watching her hobble."

Bella blushed in embarrassment, what a spectacle this was turning out to be! Leah was right though, even she didn't think she'd make it, or care enough to make it. She could probably fall asleep on the bathroom floor. Leah shoved a door open with her foot, it revealed a small well-lit guest room with a queen bed with quilted blankets. Leah laid her down on the bed, and Bella pushed herself up into sitting position and wrapped the towel tighter around her shoulders. Leah was already gone, disappearing through the door to somewhere in the house, leaving her alone with Emily.

Emily flitted about the room, pulling extra blankets from the closets and pulling pajamas from a dresser. She returned to the bed, facing Bella with serious gaze.

"I know it's embarrassing and I know you feel awkward, but you'll feel a lot better in the morning. I'll be right outside the door. Change into these and call out to me when you're done." Emily patted her arm reassuringly, and left, closing the door behind her.

Bella stared at the clothing in her hands. Not wanting to keep Emily waiting, Bella struggled to remove her wet boxers and bra, and tugged on the flannel button up shirt and drawstring pants. She fumbled with the buttons, calling out to Emily as she got the last one.

Emily picked up the towel and her bundled up clothing and set it on the wooden dresser by the bed. Bella watched her, waiting for whatever she had to say next.

"Bella," Emily started, sitting on the bed next to her. "I know you don't know me. I've heard a lot about you, but I don't really know you either." Emily reached for her hand, holding it gently in her own. "I think there is a lot going on and you don't know how to filter the emotions going through you, and it comes out in ways you don't expect. Love it tough, especially when it is mixed with something that shouldn't exist in a relationship. I just want you to know, no matter how well we do or don't get to know each other, that I'm here to talk, or listen."

Bella nodded, to choked up to say any words. Emily stood, and drew down the blankets so Bella could slide under them. Leah entered the room with a scowl on her face, wordlessly handing Bella a steaming cup of something, with instructions to "drink."

Bella didn't hesitate, and gulped the concoction with one shot. It was tea, with a slightly bitter aftertaste. She immediately felt sleepy, and her head slumped to the pillows just a moment after.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"How much did you put in?" Emily asked as she tucked Bella into bed, brushing the hair from the girl's face.

"Barely a teaspoon, she is just tired." Leah pushed herself off the doorframe to retrieve the fallen cup, placing it on the dresser by the bed. Leah looked down at the sleeping Swan, before moving away with a huff.

"I'm not surprised. Can you get my camera?" Emily picked up the cup and towel, turning towards the door.

"Why would you need your camera, it's like 2'oclock outside, what could you possibly take a picture of?" Leah followed Emily out the bedroom into the kitchen.

Emily twirled with an expression of thunder on her face. "That girl in there, Bella, has bruises up and down her body that certainly wasn't made by trampling in the woods. Either her father, or that boy Edward was abusive to her, it's written on her body as clearly as day."

Leah blinked for a moment, surprised by Emily's outburst, before the meaning behind the words reached her. "Charlie wouldn't…." Leah's snarled, her body visibly shaking. "I'll kill the bloodsucker, I swear to God!"

Emily shook her head. "That isn't going to help her right now; he's long gone if what you say about their house is true. I need the camera so I can take photos of the bruises, she may want them someday, and this way she or anybody _else_ won't be able to deny it never happened."

"I got to go tell Sam." Leah looked to make off, but Emily's hand on her arm stilled her. "It can wait; they aren't going to find them tonight at any rate. We should take the pictures first, Bella will be far more comfortable with us tomorrow if we take them now."

Leah scowled, "I don't see why we have to tiptoe around the subject, and she should want the pictures taken! Her dad is a cop for crying out loud, he can set a charge against the bloodsucker. We can wait until she is awake. Do you want to explain to someone why you have naked photos of a passed out Bella Swan on your camera?"

Emily shook her head. "First off, I have passwords on my camera and it's not like I'm going to wave it around and show everyone. And secondly, she isn't naked she is in pajamas. And if that was the case then Charlie would have arrested that Edward a long time ago. Obviously, she doesn't want this out or she wouldn't hide it. That means she is going to wake up every day and pretend like the abuse didn't exist. Or she'll wake up thinking about how we know all the time and get nothing done. Either way, she isn't going to be thinking about documenting it anyway."

When Leah still looked apprehensive, Emily scowled. "Are you avoiding this because you generally don't care if a woman is abused or because she isn't "one of us?" she challenged, staring at Leah. "Because reservation women aren't the only ones who need to be protected, you know."

Leah shifted from foot to foot, after a moment she growled. "Fine I'll help, but I'm not taking any photos. Where is your camera?"

"It's in my bedroom on my dresser." Emily replied. Leah huffed, heading towards Emily's bedroom.


	3. A Single Glance

Hazy morning sun broke through the curtains and illuminated the room, dragging Bella from her sleep. Bella squeezed her eyes tight, wishing that through some sort of miracle she had actually died last night in the forest instead of currently waking in Emily's house…

She sat up and opened her eyes. She slumped in despair, no such luck apparently. She was in Emily's guest room. Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around her waist. After the spectacle last night, she didn't know how she was supposed to face anyone who had interacted with her last night. God knew what they thought of her. Becoming catonic over some boy. Leah certainly thought she was pathetic. But it wasn't some boy after all, _Edward_ was more than that. Her throat clenched at the thought of him.

Bella knew what would come next. Charlie would be ecstatic about Edward leaving, but would try to hide it for her sake. There would be gossip at school, whispering behind her back. As if she even gave a crap about that, Bella huffed, tugging on her hair. The reservation folks, at least those who were involved with finding her- she could now guess who found her now that her head was clearer- wouldn't really interact with her, so no problem there really. No one _would_ care really, except her. She was the one that would feel the loss of him- leaving her. Because she couldn't stop _bleeding._ Because Jasper made a _mistake_. Because Edward didn't_ love_ her,didn't _want_ her anymore. Bella covered her face with her hands. Tears leaked from her eyes, and she didn't bother stopping their descent.

Bella felt she knew, deep within her soul. That there was nothing left for her here, in this life. What did she have really? Her parents? A mother that had moved on with her own life, and didn't need her in the way? A mother that was never really a mom to begin with, no matter how much Bella needed her? A mother that forced her to grow up and take care of them both? Or a father that was just as broken as she was- whose true love had left him as well. He was just living out the rest of his time, as miserable and broken as her. Sure, she was a joy to Charlie. She was the last remaining thing he had of her mother. Bella knew that he was just waiting, bracing himself for the day she left.

She supposed she was like a desert plant. Stifled and hidden. Given such fresh, pure water that she couldn't help but blossom and grow with all the determination and fury of the world. But it couldn't last, and now the water was gone, and she was shriveling up and dying. Was it worth waiting for the world to do what she could do herself?

Bella wiped her eyes, sliding out of the bed. It was early, but she could hear the sounds of banging that was always associated with breakfast making. She stared hesitantly at the closed door in front of her, reality hitting hard. What was she supposed to do? Go out there and pretend nothing was wrong?

She knew with utter certainty that if she too happy, Emily would tell Charlie to watch her. If she was too depressed, the same would occur. She didn't want to be interfered with. She just wanted to be left alone. So she could do- or not do- what she had been thinking about since the moment Edward left her in those woods.

With a last superstitious wipe to her eyes, Bella opened the door and listened apprehensively at the noise. She would rather collapse on the guest room bed and pretend to sleep forever- but waiting for Emily to wake her up would be awkward. She just wanted to get her clothes and go home. Bella shuffled out into the hallway, hesitantly following the noise. She didn't really know her place here. She reached the end of the hallway, and was shocked by what she saw. Emily was bustling around the rather large kitchen, baking up a storm. Her hair was up and she was half covered in flour, regardless of the flowered apron wrapped around her waist. Pancakes were cooking on two separate griddles- she had never _seen_ a stove with so many burners, and Emily was cracking eggs into a bowl that already had at least _2 dozen_.

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear, shifting from foot to foot. Should she just stand here and wait for Emily to notice? No such luck, as Emily seemed caught up in her own world. Bella sighed, trying to straighten up.

"Um, Emily?" Bella called out. Emily jerked from her revere. Emily startled, turning around with a smile.

"Oh Bella, I was sure you would sleep for a while longer."

Bella twisted the sleeve of her shirt, blushing slightly. "Yea, sorry about nodding off so quickly like that. Wasn't very polite of me."

"Don't be silly. Why don't you take a seat?" Emily vaguely waved, turning back to her egg cracking.

"Do you need help or something?" Bella asked, taking Emily's advice to sit at the island. The stools were tall, forcing her to make an effort to sit up straight.

"If that is a sincere offer- then yes actually. Can you a couple cups of flour to this and roll?" Emily teased, placing the items and bowl in front of her. "I warn you, you'll end up getting flour everywhere. Price of the job."

Bella was no stranger to cooking, thankfully, and it was just biscuit batter. She set to work, already thinking that this was going better than planned. Emily went on with her work, humming quietly to herself, both of them working in silence. Emily was right, flour went everywhere. Bella had no idea why they she was rolling out dozens and dozens of biscuits- but that wasn't terribly important- it was simple work that allowed her mind to start planning on what she would do later.

Maybe, Edward hadn't actually left. Bella couldn't really remember much about the previous night, but she was certain someone had mentioned the Cullen's residence. Surely not _all _the Cullen's had left, they were still in Forks weren't they? They couldn't just up and leave, could they? Icy fear settled in the pit of her stomach at the thought. The Cullen's wouldn't just leave forks without telling her, or saying goodbye. If they were still here, she could talk to Alice and she would help straighten Edward out. Bella could have slapped herself. Alice had always been there for her, this time would be no different. She smiled, her shoulders slumped in relief. She hadn't even noticed her shoulders were tense, or that she was rolling the biscuit dough a little too vigorously. The fear was still there, but it was muted now, like an ache soothed.

"I think that should be the last of the biscuits." Emily swooped in, carrying the finished baking sheets laden with biscuits off to the oven. "Would you mind flipping those pancakes Bella?"

Bella stuck the roller and any of the excess flour she could scrape off the island into the bowl, hopping off the stool. In no time at all the pancakes were flipped and she was back near her seat. Rather than sitting, she slouched against the island.

"Hey Emily, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you making so much food?" Bella absently stirred a bowl of leftover pancake batter.

Emily laughed, "That's because most of the reservation boys show up here to feast. They are quite… attached to Sam and they are growing boys so they eat quite a lot. They should be showing up any minute actually." Emily bustled over to a cabinet to grab a stack of plates and cutlery, disappearing into the dining room.

Bella was surprised; Emily was pretty nice to put up with a bunch of people in her house every morning. She frowned when she realized she was a stranger after all. She also realized that this might be a private thing, something that she probably wasn't expected to go to. This was a relief, because she didn't feel up for being human other than cooking today. She heard a rustle behind her, towards the hallway.

"Hey Emily, do you mind if I take a plate of this to the guest room- this is probably more of a group thing." Bella turned, her hand brushing the hair away from her face. But it wasn't Emily who had entered the kitchen, she should have known, seeing as the dining room was in the _opposite_ direction. Instead, she met eye to eye with Leah, who was mid step when their eyes connected.

Bella couldn't look away. Leah had the warmest, strongest brown eyes she had ever seen. Had she never looked Leah in the eyes until now? It seemed such a strange and impossible concept. Bella wasn't really an eye contact person, she couldn't even say what Emily's eye color was, and yet here she was, memorizing every dark fleck present in Leah's eyes. Leah had the oddest look on her face. It was the look of someone right before they fell- the moment of utter panic.

She had never noticed how long Leah's hair was. Pitch black and tied back, it still had that untamed, wild look to it. Or how toned Leah was, did she work out? Her biceps were _magnificent_. Leah's face twisted, strangled noises of disbelief making its way past her lips. Self –conscious, Bella tried to turn or break eye contact, but was incapable. _Oh god, this is so awkward. Why can't I stop staring?_

Emily came to her rescue however, her entrance banging the door against the wall. Bella blinked, achingly slow, and her eyes darted to Emily, who was starting at Leah in shock.

Bella turned back to Leah, to find that all color was drained from her face. Leah's jaw was working, as if trying to get some comment out. However, Leah only turned sharply on her heel and all but ran from the room and out of the house. Bella turned back to Emily, her eyes questioning. Emily looked like she wanted to run after Leah. Did she offend Leah in some way? Maybe Leah expected her to be gone by now?

"Emily?" Bella questioned. "If I am making some sort of trouble here, I can leave. I really should be getting back to Charlie. I don't want to make an issue. Leah never liked me much." It would be better for her to leave now anyway. It meant she could go the Cullen's and talk to Alice sooner.

"Don't be ridiculous, Leah just had a rough night is all. Besides, you're always welcome here." Emily smiled, but her eyes couldn't hide her concern. Bella couldn't help to feel as if everything had suddenly changed.

**OoOoOoOo**

_What the fuck Leah, Bella FUCKING Swan, The Leach Lover with a capital L. _Leah gripped her head, growling as a wash of pain lanced through her skull. _What? I can't even think of her badly, in MY own head now? Screw imprinting, and screw Bella FUCKING Swan. _She grimaced as another spike hit her skull. Despite her harsh words, her own mind betrayed her by replaying _that_ moment over and over again.

She hadn't expected Swan to be up yet, but she more than expected Emily to be franticly running around trying to get everything done. Hell, Leah wasn't a great cook, but she sure as hell could crack some eggs and flip some fucking pancakes. At first she thought the form slumping on the island was Emily, but that form was too short to be Emily, who was nearly 5'6. Maybe it was the hair, Bella had warm brown hair with flecks of highlights, but in the kitchen light-seconds before they held each other's eyes- it looked dark.

Leah groaned as her mind, in delightful _fucking_ detail, watched as Bella turned to face her. Flour was everywhere, in her hair, on her face, on her clothes. _Bella was everything to her now_. Her flannel pajama shirt was much too large for her, and was one side was nearly slipping off her shoulder, exposing a delicate collar bone. One sleeve was rolled up to her elbow, the other falling past her fingertips. The shirt could of used another button, because it dipped a little too low into her chest. Leah could also see the bags under Bella's eyes, and the haunted look that lingered there. And the bruise she could see through the gaps of the shirt buttons, on _her_ Bella's stomach. It didn't take much to bring up all the bruises that she herself had seen last night. _On Bella… Her imprinted. _

_She would fucking kill that Leech. _

"This can't be happening," Leah pleaded, sinking to her knees. She found herself at La Push beach. Even in human form she could run as fast as any vampire, not that she would ever compare herself to one of those sick bastards. She had imprinted on the worst person imaginable. Her head twinged at the thought, but it was true. Bella was in love with an abusive _Leech_. No matter that fact, but Bella was a girl, a girl still in fucking _high school_. She was twenty-one years old. Bella was what, sixteen, seventeen?

_Oh God, Bella was a girl. _Leah had never even considered the idea. Hell, she had dated Sam for years. "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Leah called out into the sky, one that was clear and blue, like it was a regular ole day. Like anyone would answer. The only reply she received was the crashing waves beating on the shore. "Is this karma or something because I'm a bitter fucking_ bitch_? Cause you try and deal with everything that has happened to me." Again, no reply but the waves. She would have to tell the pack. Or rather, the pack would know as soon as she shifted. She didn't think she was skilled enough to keep it hidden. _She didn't want this._ She didn't want to Bella Swan's plaything, or protector, or whatever the hell else the imprint wanted her to be. She didn't want to be a better fucking _wolf._

What was she supposed to do now? Waltz in at breakfast, with the whole pack, sitting near_ her _or across from _her_. _Hey everybody, I won't be such a hard ass now, because I have my own imprint and guess what? It's Bella Swan, the leech lover._ That would go down real well. Never mind she was the only female wolf, but she was gay now too? The pack would eat her alive. The comments would drive her insane.

Leah took a deep breath, leaning back and slumping into a washed up tree. In no time at all, she could hear the sound of sand on flesh, footfalls racing towards her. Shadows fell on her face, and she looked up to her brother, clad only in gym shorts and already flopping down beside her.

"Hey sis. Emily said you ran out on her. What's up?" Seth nudged her. _Great, now the whole pack is at Emily's. With __her__. _That just made her anxious. Maybe Paul would blow up and kill Bella, that would solve all her problems. Her stomach clenched at the thought. _Ok, maybe it wouldn't help._

Leah tried to smile, she really did. Seth was always there for her. Her energetic little brother who loved being a wolf. Who, unlike her mother, didn't blame her for her father's heart attack. The most important person in her life, who now she could feel placed second, his spot in her heart rooted out by Bella Swan. How could a woman she barely knew take precedence over her_ bother_?

"Whoa, seriously Leah. What's wrong?!" Seth sat up and grabbed her hand. The attempt of a smile must have tipped him off. _Ah well, it's what I get for trying._ "Did mom kick you out again, because you know Sam and Emily, or any of the pack will take you in."

Leah huffed, she would rather sleep in the forest than take charity from any of the pack, the mongrels. "No, it's worse than that Seth." Leah gripped her brother's hand before releasing it. "I…Imprinted." _It sounds dirty when I say it like that. _

If Seth was expecting something, this wasn't it. He looked confused. "Well, that's great! Isn't it? Who is the lucky guy? If he is a jerk the pack will beat him up." Seth joked, shaking her shoulder, "Hey, this is great. So imprinting isn't just a pack leader thing eh? You should be happy!"

"No Seth I shouldn't! I imprinted on Bella Swan, the fucking leech lover!" Leah growled, tearing a hand through her hair. She flinched as pain lanced through her head.

Seth was the epitome of shocked. "Oh." His hand stayed on her shoulder, though the shaking had thankfully stopped. "Wow. Wowwww."

Tears pricked Leah's eyes as utter hopelessness washed over her. "Not exactly a happy ending huh? Sam gets his girl, my fucking cousin and what do I get? A high school girl chasing after our mortal sworn enemy. I am not a lesbian, Seth!"

Seth looked off into the distance into the sea, his face screwed up as if he was thinking. Hard. After a moment, he nodded to himself, as if he made a decision. He turned to Leah. "You believe in the legends right?" He asked.

"We _are_ the legends Seth, unless we are both insane, the legends are real." Leah scowled, wondering where the hell Seth was going with this.

"Ok, so then you have to believe that imprinting doesn't make a mistake. It makes you a better wolf. Maybe the imprint is just giving you something you'd never consider yourself."

"Seth, I know you like the whole wolfy thing, but I don't care about being a "better" wolf" Leah spat. Feeling guilty, Leah sighed and looked away, "Sorry Seth. I just… don't believe that anything good can come from this." Leah waved vaguely at herself. "I never wanted to grow a snout and tail. I feel like I was forced into all this. Nothing is private anymore, not even this conversation." She laughed bitterly, "I don't know why I even put up with it anymore."

Seth stiffened, and suddenly Leah found herself wrapped up in tight hug. "I hate it when you talk like this. I didn't want to say anything before, but I've listened to your thoughts lately. I-and the pack- despite what you think about us, are worried about you. Your thoughts have been dark lately, and Quill thought he was getting snatches a couple nights ago, but please, don't even think about hurting yourself." Seth didn't pause in his speech, not allowing her to get a word out. "If Bella is what tips you over, then you can bet that I-and the pack- will help you stay away from her, or I'll drag her to you every day-whatever helps, but please don't go and think about killing yourself. I'll tell Sam to order you not to," Seth joked.

Leah tensed in surprise. She should have known, nothing was secret in the pack. Leah closed her eyes, the well-known feeling of bitterness entering her body. She knew Seth would do it too, she could imagine the embarrassment and resentment as she cowed under Sam's orders in front of the whole pack. That would just be like them, denying her the one out she had left.

"Like I'd leave you with mom." Leah joked, hugging her brother back. She wouldn't believe the pack cared remotely about her, but for Seth's peace of mind, she would try and control hers. "But if you tell Sam to order me to do anything, me not murdering _you_ should be one of them, because that is what I will do."

Seth released his hold on her, already smiling like the serious conversation never happened. "The whole pack is at Emily's. Sam said to pick you up and head on over."

"Are you kidding me? I can't go in there and see _her_ right now. I'd probably kill her." Leah stood up, brushing the sand off her pants. Oho, her brain did not like that comment, and she tried not wince. _I can't even be free in my own mind anymore? The imprint will punish me for my own damn thoughts?_ _How is that even remotely acceptable? It's barbaric. Perfect for keeping a bunch of dogs in line._

"Well if you don't, Sam will want to know why, and he'll make us shift. Then everyone will know at breakfast and I won't get to eat." Seth reasoned, clambering up beside her. "So stay out here and avoid her or go in and ignore her. At least then no one will know until Bella is out of the crossfire and on her way home."

Leah rolled her eyes, it figured that Seth based all his decisions his next meal. It was tempting though, if Seth didn't shift she would have another hour of relative peace. "Fine, but no shifting. Got it? You're a liability now you hound. Let's go." Leah started off at a run, into the direction of Emily's house. Seth kept pace alongside her, and Leah pretended she couldn't see the glances he threw her way. _Might as well get used to it._

Even as they ran, Leah tried pushing thoughts of Bella out of her head. But even then, she could feel her wolf's excitement as they undoubtley headed closer to the space Bella occupied. _Stupid wolf, why did it have to be Bella Fucking Swan? _

**Authors Notes:**

I really do have a lot of fun writing these chapters, and I hope this story will grow into something logical and readable. So until next time, please comment and enjoy! If you have any questions about the story simply ask and I'll try to answer.


	4. Humiliation

Bella found herself surrounded by shirtless tanned reservation boys. If that wasn't odd enough, she recognized some of them, which was a little disconcerting when she realized that she had hung around these boys when she was a kid. Now they were real life models, tall- dark haired and handsome. She eyed Emily as she flited around the room serving eggs and pancakes to everyone. What was Emily feeding these boys? Was it is Quileute thing to grow into such tall and muscled characters? Unsurprisingly, she felt a little awkward and embarrassed, considering the circumstances. Mostly because the table was very crowded and her tablemates would brush against her, making her flinch and cower. Her skin seemed more sensitive than usual. Nothing a good bubble bath wouldn't fix of course, but she couldn't help but cringe at the odd looks she was receiving around the table. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose before picking up her fork to attack her plate. She wasn't actually hungry, but not eating would of course signal a problem especially at the rate the reservation boys were eating. And boy did they eat.

It was through her second small bite of buttery pancake she realized that it was the Quileute group that must have found her the previous night. The thought was enough to make her stomach turn. She sent a quick glance around the table. No one seemed to be watching, they were loud and joking. Teasing seemed to be a common theme around the table. Her eyes landed on Emily, who was now seated and whispering to a man Bella was familiar with- Sam Uley. Charlie really liked the guy, apparently he ran some goody goody watch group. The thought hit her like a train. A bunch of reservation boys with an "attachment" to Sam? This must be the same group.

Bella lifted her glass of orange juice to her lips in contemplation, but before she could think anything else, the door slammed open and two out of breath individuals stumbled into the room. The room instantly went silent as every male there turned towards the door with a fierce expression. Surprised at the sudden slamming of the door, Bella had jerked backwards. Which was of course the wrong thing to do, as her orange juice splashed all over her _and_ her borrowed clothes. At the shift of all her tablemates as they turned towards the door, her tablemate's elbow pushed her just enough to fall off her chair. She landed with a crash, banging her wrist on the chair and dropping the glass during her fall. A moment feeling like an eternity stretched out as Bella felt tears well up against her will. Must she look like a fool everywhere she went?

Just like that, a pair of hands were on her, lifting her up like she was a doll, hands grating against her skin like sandpaper. Everything was loud again, apologies raining down upon her. In another moment, those hands were torn from her skin, replaced with hands that were familiar to her.

"You dolt, look what you did to her!" a voice growled, the fury present there likely to light the offender on fire. Leah's hold on her arm was firm but not strangling despite how angry she seemed. Bella peered through her hair at Leah, who was yelling at the poor guy who pushed her off her seat on accident.

"You think just because your huge you can go shoving people around!? Do you just go around hitting anyone you fucking see Paul? Is that fun for you?!" Leah gestured with her hand, poking Paul in the chest. Paul face seemed to twist, and his body started to shake.

"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to push her off the damn chair. Maybe if YOU didn't come slamming through the house there wouldn't be a problem! But no, Leah Clearwater is too good to eat with us, you always have to be a fucking drama queen." The man named Paul growled back, his teeth bared. His entire body started to quiver, his fists clenched tightly. Bella shrunk against Leah, as anger seemed to be rolling off Paul in waves. _What the heck was going on?_

"Don't you fucking touch her ever agai-" Leah was cut off.

"Paul, Leah outside!" Sam barked out. To Bella's surprise, Paul and Leah all but ran from the room, followed by Sam and some of the other boys. Bella suppressed a shiver as she rubbed the spot on her arm where Leah's hand had been. She felt colder than she had just a moment ago. The rest of the group wore confused expressions as they alternated from staring at the door and staring at disgruntled girl. Bella stood awkwardly, orange juice dripping onto the floor as she held her bruised wrist gingerly. It really stung, and the tears that welled in her eyes threatened to fall again as she wallowed in self-pity and embarrassment. She sniffed quietly, but that seemed to draw attention back to her.

"Aw man she is crying. What do we do?" One of the boys stated, staring desperately at the rest of the group.

"Probably because your just standing there staring at her," Emily said, stepping in. "Seth go get a towel, Bella you come with me and we'll find a change of clothes." Emily threw an arm around Bella's shoulder, guiding her away from the dining room. Emily guided her back to the guest room and set her back on the bed, before disappearing into the hallway.

The boy Emily referred to as Seth entered the room, offering a white towel with a grin. "Don't worry about all that. Paul is always angry, always on the edge to fight. He never means it, wouldn't ever actually hurt someone who couldn't fight back. Leah is just on edge today too, otherwise this whole thing never would have happened." Bella took the towel with a watery smile.

"They aren't actually fighting are they?" Bella attempted to wipe off the sticky orange juice off her skin, and completely failing. Orange juice wasn't something that was willing wiped away, after all.

"Naw, I doubt Leah will actually fight today. She is trying to lay low." Seth grinned. Bella wiped her face with a clean edge of towel, clearing any tears that had fallen.

"I'm usually not such a baby, I just hit my arm pretty bad against that chair." Bella felt the need to explain her pitiful appearance.

"Personally, I think the tears were perfect, maybe it will get Paul to think about his actions first." Seth teased, taking her arm and pressing her already bruising wrist gingerly. "Well," Seth exhaled with relief, "since you're not screaming I think it is safe to say your wrist isn't broken, just bruised. Emily will probably wrap it up though, put some ice on it." Seth released her arm.

Emily entered the room before any awkward silence could fall. With a smile Emily handed her a new set of clothes. At Bella's questioning glance, Emily explained "Your clothes have too many tears and holes to wear. We will leave you alone to take a shower and then you can join us to finish breakfast. I think Paul and Leah will be settled down by then. Do you remember where the bathroom is?" Bella nodded, and like that they left her, presumably to join Sam outside.

Bella took a shower, one that ended quicker than she would like, but she couldn't hide forever. The sooner she finished breakfast the sooner she could leave. She dressed in what she assumed was Emily's sweatshirt and jeans. She made her way to the kitchen, throwing her dirty clothes on her bed before catching Emily as she picked up another platter on pancakes to take to the dining room.

"Hey Bella, Seth said you hurt your wrist. Wait here a sec and I'll be right back." Emily disappeared into the dining room before reappearing. Emily wove through the kitchen rummaging through several drawers before motioning to Bella to sit at the Island. Bella extended her left arm to Emily, watching without interest as Emily expertly wrapped her wrist with gauze. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time Emily had done this, nor the first time Bella had injured herself. She was used to the "patch up" process by now. Bella's hair fell over her face as she lowered her chin. It took a lot of effort not to laugh bitterly. She could almost say that Emily rivaled Carlisle in that aspect.

"There all done! I'll grab some ice for it and you can just lay your hand on the table and ice it." Emily patted her finished wrist and made to get up.

"Actually Emily, would you mind re-wrapping my forearm as well?" Bella of course meant her right arm, the one she had extended stupidly trying to break her fall the night Edward tried to protect her from Jasper. The fall that was supposed to protect her from a paper cut, and had instead sent most of the Cullen family from her instead. Instead of simply attracting one vampire, Jasper, the whole night had been ruined by fleeing members of the Cullen family, save Carlisle, as her blood spilled across the perfectly polished tiles of their home. The bandage protecting her stitched up skin had been lost the night in the forest, or removed with the water of the bath. Whatever the case, the still sore and irritated skin needed to be taken care of.

Emily smiled, Bella's stomach turned at the look. Bella tucked her left arm against her stomach and stretched her right arm before her. Emily rolled up her sweatshirt sleeve carefully. In honesty the wound was looking a lot better. Glass rarely sticks you in one place, rather, it was a series of stitches in different parts of her forearm, three different places that had needed stiches. Bella and Carlisle had agreed that it would be simpler to wrap the whole arm rather that individually wrapping. Emily opened a tube of antibacterial and smoothed it over her stiches. Bella tried not to wince as Emily wound a firm bandage around her arm. Emily's cool hands reminded her of Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I ask where you got these?" Emily asked kindly, using scissors to cut the roll of gauze, using a piece of tape to secure the wrapping together.

Bella laughed bitterly. "I fell on top of a vase, if you would believe it. Pretty stupid, I know" Emily seemed to be tense, her body looked stiff. Emily unrolled the sleeve back over her arm. "I think you should be ready to go eat, I'll get the ice. Go on in, finish your breakfast." Emily was up and digging around the kitchen by the end of her statement. _She doesn't believe me. _Bella eased down from the stool and warily entered the dining room. The seating had completely changed, her orange juice mess had been cleaned up and the room straightened. Everyone was sitting once again, but Paul was now sitting next to Sam. Next to Sam set and empty seat, probably Emily's. Next to that sat Leah, who was wolfing down a whole plate of scrambled eggs. The only available seat was the farthest possible from those three, and as she made her way over she recognized Seth, who was smiling at her. Seth jumped up and pulled out her chair, and Bella thankfully sat. Seth pushed her chair closer to the table before sitting beside her.

Seth wasted no time filling up her pate with pancakes and eggs, hollering down the table for his friends to pass down the sausage and various breakfast items. In moments her plate had samples of everything available, with a new glass of orange juice set by her plate. Emily came up behind her and gently pulled her wrist from her waist onto the table before laying a pack of ice on it. Bella hadn't heard Emily sneak up behind her, so naturally she jumped at being touched so suddenly. Bella grinned self-depreciably at Emily, who simply patted Bella on the shoulder in understanding. The table went silent, unbeknownst to Bella, everyone was watching as Leah glared daggers at Paul while Paul grimaced in regret.

Bella simply whispered her thanks to Emily before picking up her fork with her right hand.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After that, breakfast seemed to go smoothly. The group began to disappear after the dishes were done, and Bella tried to escape to her room only to be stopped by Seth.

"So, Bella I heard something about you needing a ride home. Unless you plan to stay with Emily for a few days." Seth grinned.

"I would love to go home; can you drive me? I would appreciate it." Bella was exhausted already from the mornings event, and she knew Charlie would be worried about her. _Staying around Emily for too long would be bad for me anyway._

"Well I only have a learner's permit, but I somehow doubt any officer is going to get mad at me." Seth beamed at his joke, and he was probably right. Charlie would probably thank Seth and send him on his way for dropping her off.

"Let me just go tell Emily and then we can head off." Seth began to walk to kitchen, only to be stopped by Bella's hand on his arm.

"I don't think we need to bother her, I already talked to her about it, she said I could go after breakfast. I'm going to see her in a couple days anyway." Bella lied, "Besides, she sounds busy." The sounds of cleaning easily reached them in the hallway, and Seth grinned in agreement. Bella figured it helped that this "errand" would probably get him out of cleaning.

"Let me just grab something from the guest room really quick and then we can go." Bella smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Seth dug keys from his pocket and twirled them around his finger. "Let's ride."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Driving with Seth was like hanging out with a perpetually cheerful puppy. In no time at all Bella found herself dropped off at her house, Seth driving away with the windows rolled down and the radio turned up. The whole ride was filled with easy questions; it was like Seth was trying to know everything about her in the span of the twenty-minute drive. Bella shook her head before turning the doorknob of her home. She knew that Charlie wasn't home, he was pulling shifts at the station. She wasn't sure what Emily had told Charlie, but Bella doubted anyone expected her to be home yet. _That is perfectly fine with me._

Bella left a note for Emily in the guest room, she really didn't want the kind woman to worry over her or storm over to her house to tell Charlie how worried she was or something. It just wouldn't do. Now that she was alone, and knowing Charlie wasn't going to be back until at least seven, she could move on with putting this horrible nightmare behind her.

In no time at all, Bella had found her phone right where she left it two days ago before she went hiking with Edward, it was lying on the table next to the note she had left Charlie. Bella picked up the note, reading the scrawled words with trepidation. Bella remembered being nervous, knowing that something wasn't quite right with Edward that day, but she never expected what had come next.

_Dad, going for a walk with Edward. Don't worry, we'll be back by dark. There is leftover lasagna in the fridge if you get hungry. -Bella__. _

Bella let the note slip from her finger and drift back down the table. She unlocked her phone and searched for Alice's or Edward's number, only to find that their information was gone. With a frown, Bella rushed to her room, fearing the worst. Sure enough, the CD and photo album given to her from the Cullen's were missing. With a strangled sob, Bella collapsed on the floor. Bella frantically searched through the photos on her phone, desperately searching for the million pictures she'd taken with Edward or with her friend Alice. Somehow, those too were gone.

With a scream, she all but threw the phone from her. Her hands tugged at her hair, the pain in her scalp made her feel real against the surreal situation placed before her. _It will be like you never knew me. _His words ran through her mind. _God, did he really mean that? Did he think that taking away my photos and gifts like I was some spoiled child would make me forget? _

Bella's breath came out in harsh pants as she tried to figure out what to do. She lurched forward as her hand scrabbled to find her phone. Edward couldn't take away her memories or information of them. With that thought, her brain calmed down enough to remember Alice's phone number. She typed in the number manually and held her breath as she waited for the ring. Straight to voicemail. Bella pressed a trembling hand to her forehead as the message system beeped.

"A-Alice? It's Bella, I really need to talk you. _Please_ call me back. Don't abandon me too." Bella ended the call before leaning on her bedframe. Bella knew she was being stupid. Alice would call back and laugh at her forever thinking that she would abandon her. Then Alice would get the whole story and yell at Edward for being so stupid. Bella smiled, Alice would make sure Edward would know that she wasn't in any danger. Hope rising dangerously in her chest, Bella dialed Edward's number, only to get the message that the phone was out of service. Bella bit back a sob.

Bella pulled herself up from the floor and opened her closet. She gasped in surprise that the clothes Alice had bought her were still here. Bella dug the base of her palm across her eyes, wiping away the blurriness. _Alice would never abandon me._ Bella tug out a black and silver hoodie and a pair of jeans. She grabbed underwear and socks from her dresser got dressed out of Emily clothes. She ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a backpack. Going downstairs, she shoved a flashlight, map and water bottle into the bag and grabbed her keys hanging by the door.

In no time at all, her truck was rumbling down the highway towards the Cullen's estate. Bella desperately avoided making eye contact with the new stereo in her truck. Why that was still here instead of taken with the CD, Bella didn't know.

What seemed a century later, Bella pulled into the long drive that led to the Cullen's residence. Bella's gut clenched with apprehension. Something wasn't right. The gravel crunched under her trucks wheel, and Bella knew that if the Cullen's were here, they would be waiting for her by the porch – having heard her noisy truck a mile off. But as she reached the opening in front of the Cullen's home, there was no welcome site to greet her. The once sparkling building of glass and polished wood was dark. Bella parked her truck and opened her groaning truck door. Bella forced herself out of the truck and up the steps, her footsteps echoed off into the forest surrounding the house. Thunder rumbled in the distance as she crossed the threshold to the door. Bella knocked, the noise sounding her defeat when no one answered. Bella twisted in the knob of the door to find it locked. The Cullen's never locked their door. What would a vampire fear of being attacked?

Bella walked to the windows, windows that seemed so welcoming when she was on the other side, were menacing now. She cupped her hand to peer in. The furniture was gone, shockingly empty. How had they left in just hours?

Bella walked to the porch stairs and sank down in despair. _They all really left me. I guess Rosalie was right to claim that I would never be a part of their family._ Bella clamped a hand over her mouth as sobs wracked her body. Her mind turned dark as the sky settling above her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright Leah, I need an explanation for this morning. Provoking Paul like that is something you usually reserve for patrols." Sam leaned against a tree as the rest of his pack lounged on the forest floor.

Leah growled. _Figures that I couldn't keep to myself more than a few hours. _Leah admitted that she was beyond nervous. This could go either two ways; the pack would be cool or she would live out the rest of her limited days being humiliated by the pack of juvenile teenagers. Because, fuck if Leah was going to live through that. She would jump off the cliff before the rainy season and crash against the rocks in reservation beach than deal with the pack's shit. Her mother would probably even approve of her choice for once. Even if the pack was cool she still might consider doing it, because after all, she was the one who would have to live with being the leach-lover's imprint. And so far, Leah was not cool with it, not at all.

Leah dragged a hand through her long hair, trying to figure how the hell to say any of what had to come out of her mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean to lose my shit back there."

Paul shot up, an incredulous look on his face. "Are you seriously apologizing to me? Where is my camera when I need one?"

"Shut up Paul," Sam ordered. "What's going on Leah?"

"I need you guys to be fucking serious. I have no choice but to tell everyone something but before I do, I want to make something explicitly fucking clear." Leah said, glaring at everyone present. "I honestly don't know how to fucking deal with this and I'm freaking the hell out. If any _fucking_ one of you same something sexist, or even damn idiotic to me, then I will leave the pack forever. So once I tell you, stick you damn noses out of my head, or you'll regret it."

The group erupted in rumbles, and one of the pack members shout out, "What the hell Leah? You can't just _leave_ the pack."

"I will find a God damn way." Leah swore.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. We'll be serious, won't we guys? What is it Leah, your starting to freak me out. Is this something to do with the Cullen's?" Sam pushed himself away from the tree, his eyes darkened with concern. For better or for worse, Sam and the rest of the pack was taking this seriously now.

"In a way," Leah admitted. "Let's just phase, it will be easier this way."

One by one, the members of the pack phase, leaving Leah as the last. Leah sucked in a deep breath, staring upwards towards the darkening sky. _A storm will be here soon. _

Leah phased to communicate with her brethren.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there, TheQuillDragon here. Hope you enjoy the latest installment in this Bella/Leah story. If you have any questions, you know where I am at. Please comment and let me know what you think. It is my favorite part of the day.


	5. October

_This is so hard for me write, but it is even harder living through each day knowing that you are all out there somewhere. Why, Alice? Why did you leave so suddenly? I thought that after all the things we've been through, you'd at least say goodbye. I don't want to lose our friendship, even if Edward and I no longer… work out. Please call me, at least let me know if your family is alright. I miss you._

_Bella_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What do you want for dinner today Dad?" Bella laid down a plate of pancakes for her father.

"Oh, actually Bella. I'm going over to Billy's to fish tonight. You should join us." Charlie smiled, sitting down at the table "You never know, you might catch something big."

Bella shook her head, "As appealing as that sounds, I think I will pass. I have a group project with the girls in my school, so I think that I'll invite them over tonight or I'll go over to one of their houses."

Charlie nodded, "Sounds good to me Bella, order some pizza or something. Whatever you like." They both ate in companionable silence.

Bella rose and they ate and placed the dishes in the sink. Charlie uncharacteristically rose and gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you Bella."

Bella laughed uncomfortably. "Whatever for? It's not like I'm out their taking names or something."

Charlie just grunted and picked up his hat. "Have a nice day at school Bella."

"You too Dad." Bella waited until she heard Charlies police cruiser rumble out the block before she collapsed in her chair. _Making Charlie happy is exhausting._ It had been a couple weeks since the Cullen's up and disappeared, and the town had yet to stop talking about it. The burden to smile and act like she didn't care was eating at her soul, and if she were any lesser person, she would be up in her room right now staring at her wall. But she had other ways to deal with her pain. _God, I want to stop feeling._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Bella, what are you doing out here so early on a Saturday?"

Bella sighed, popping her head up over the dashboard to see her father already dressed for work. "Nothing much Dad, just taking out this stereo actually." Bella couldn't believe her bad luck, couldn't she have a private moment to herself, and rip out a stereo?

"And why are you taking out the stereo in your truck?"

Bella's face twisted into the oddest expression. "I don't know," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Her father came around to the driver's side, leaning on the door.

"I just don't like it. I'm going to go try and get the old one back in, that's all." Bella explained, letting her hair fall over her face.

Charlie seemed to appraise her. "Alright Bella, I'll be home around five."

"Great, see you then." Bella turned back to her task, wrenching another red wire from the mess that was the stereo.

**OoOoOoOo**

"What the hell are you doing Swan?" Leah hissed from the shadows. Leah watched as Bella all but hurled a busted up radio system from her truck. The stereo burst in pieces after making contact with the concrete, and Leah watched as Bella's face turned stone cold as her father drove away from her sight.

Bella hopped out from her truck, threw the remaining pieces of the stereo into the back of her truck, and promptly drove off.

"What the hell?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Are you even getting my emails? I haven't gotten a failure notice so until I do I will keep emailing you in the hopes that you'll respond back. Edward must have deleted his account because my emails are getting sent right back. Please call me Alice, you're my best friend. Don't leave me to be alone. Even if we can only email or call, I'm ok with that. Just don't cut me out. I tore out the stereo your family gave me today. I couldn't stand looking at it every day, it just reminds me that it's still here while you and Ed- your brother aren't. There is just an empty hole there now, I think its fitting. I couldn't actually get rid of it, so it's in the back of my truck. I don't know what to do Alice. I want to keep Charlie happy but I'm just so miserable. This is my eighth email, please respond.-Bella_


	6. November

**Author's Note: Some brief cutting scene and TV-14 attack. Please enjoy this extremely long installment of Ashes of the Swan. **

_Are you even reading these? I feel like these emails are slowly turning me into my mother, she sends emails like diary pages. Maybe I am not being fair to her, I just feel so out of it lately. Like I'm underwater swimming towards the light, but I am always an inch under the surface no matter how hard I try. I try to draw in air and I get nothing but the freezing poison of water. How long will this last Alice? Do you know, in the all the time you have roamed this Earth? Anyway, today I drove around the school a couple times before deciding to just not. The whispers and comments get to me. I hear people saying how well I "bounced" back that I must not have cared about any of you that much at all. How can people be so cruel Alice? I care about your family so much it kills me sometimes. There is a party at the beach today, it's too bad you aren't here, you are great at parties. Everyone at school is so excited, and somehow I got roped into helping. I don't know how much I can stand anymore. Charlie seems so happy though. Is any of this worth it in the end, Alice? _

_-Bella_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella paced in her room. Back and forth. Back and forth across the floor in front of her bed. She was going to do it. She wasn't. She was.

It went against her plan, she wanted to wait at least a couple months so no one would suspect or bother her. It was going so well too. Maybe she should stop planning at all. Maybe she wasn't faking the happiness, maybe she was actually happy. Bella flopped down in front of her computer, running her hands over the keys. Her leg bounced up and down as she wrote an email, an email that wouldn't be read, would disappear into cyberspace and never return. Would this one reach her? If she wrote the words, would Alice come running back to save her, would Edward? No. No, she wasn't going to send this one. Bella hands stilled against the keyboard, her foot landing flat against the floor. She would follow the plan, wouldn't she?

Tonight was a bad night; she woke up screaming again. The hole in her chest didn't seem metaphorical anymore, it seemed to be growing from the center of her heart and spreading. Bella's fingers clenched the fabric of her shirt. _It's all in my head, isn't it? _Her fingers shook as she pulled down the collar of her shirt to the pale skin of her chest. No hole. Bella sighed in relief, slouching against the chair, her trembling fingers brushing back the hair from her eyes. She couldn't stand still anymore. Real or not, the pain was tearing her up, the desperation and loneliness threating to gobble her up. _Why do I feel this way? Why hasn't the pain gone away? Why has it gotten worse with time? I thought all wounds healed with time. _Instead she just found herself wanting to break the plan more and more, to rush in and just finish it. Her plan of waiting years turned to a year to months turned to just two. She couldn't stand it anymore, every day she felt the hole get a little bigger. Some days it felt like it might become smaller, but the pace left her uncertain and wary. To be honest, she didn't know if the cause was just Edward anymore, there seemed to be something else eating at her now, a loss she didn't understand. Whatever it was, it was bad tonight, bad enough to send her over the edge.

Bella opened her dresser drawer, and saw the knife she placed there a week ago. It was a pocket knife that she saw in her father's car, just a little back up knife to pry open the glove compartment box when it was stubborn. Bella pushed the small lever and the knife swung open with a soft click. Bella held the knife up to the lamp, the light glinting off the blade. With a shuddering breath, Bella pressed the tip of the blade against her lift wrist. Would this help at all; would this take away any pain? Bella made a thin line in her skin, blood beading up from the just-there line. Bella let the blade drop and clatter on the desk. She couldn't do it. Drawing blood wouldn't take away the pain for her, all it did was remind her of Edward. Bella pressed her hand over the wound, keeping back a dry sob as she hugged the injured wrist close to her.

Bella looked around her desk, spotting the crumpled up piece of paper Emily had given her when she spotted her at a grocery store a week ago. Bella smoothed the paper out, looking at the hastily written numbers. Bella still didn't know why Emily was so insistent on getting to know her. But, Bella didn't want to be alone and she had no one else. Her trembling hands misdialed twice before getting the number right, and Bella waited anxiously as the phone rang, cursing herself for being so weak, and for bothering someone so late on a weekend.

The phone clicked however, and Emily's voice came through. "Hello, this is Emily."

"Emily," Bella's voice cracked, tears threatening to come through.

"Bella? Is that you? Is something wrong?" Emily sounded more awake now, making Bella feel even guiltier.

"I'm so sorry to call this late, but I have no one else." Bella mumbled. "I- well I need someone to be with right now."

"Be with you? Bella, what did you do? Is Charlie home?" Emily sounded alarmed now, and Bella rushed to reassure her.

"No, no Charlie isn't home. I didn't do anything really. I'm so sorry for calling you, this was a mistake. Please forget this." Bella backtracked.

"No, no, no. Do you need me to come to you, or can you drive to me?" Emily asked, the rustling on her end of the phone sounding like she was quickly getting dressed.

"I can drive, please don't get up." Bella pleaded.

"Alright Bella, I'm just going to make some coffee and wait for you alright? Do you know the way well enough?"

"Yes, I know the way. I am really sorry about this Emily."

"It is alright Bella; I'll see you soon."

Bella wrapped her wrist and made her way down to her truck. In no time at all she was sending quiet apologies to the neighbors for her roaring truck and was headed down on the way to La Push. Everything seemed so much more childish in the dark with the wind blowing through her rolled down windows, but deep down Bella was terrified. It just seemed like a deep fear was eating its way through her the closer she got to the reservation, and she couldn't explain why. It took too long to roll up to Emily's house, it was too many small steps to the front door, to many seconds until the door opened and Emily's face appeared.

"Bella! What on earth happened? You're as white as a ghost." Emily pulled her inside and shut the door, steering her into the living room where she sat on one of Emily's couches.

"I don't know what is happening to me Emily." Bella sobbed. "I feel like a hole is eating at me, it's been that way ever since he left but it keeps getting worse no matter what I do, what I try. I don't know what to do anymore, I just want it to stop."

Emily knelt down in front of her, taking her wrist and unwrapping it gently. "Oh Bella," she breathed, smoothing her hand over Bella's hair.

"I'm scared all the time, Emily. I can't think straight; it feels like something is wrong with me. I don't know what to do anymore," Bella whispered, "I thought that I could take away the pain by adding my own, but I couldn't do it. I can't tell Charlie because he is so happy now, but I have no one else to talk to. What am I going to do Emily?" Bella felt the tears pour down her face, and she looked at Emily for answers.

Emily simply scooped her up in a hug, rubbing her back like a child. "I'm going to take care of you, it is going to be alright, I promise."

Emily took her to the bathroom, and Bella felt an odd sense of Déjà vu as Emily turned on the shower and helped her in. Emily didn't leave, and only shook her head when Bella gave her a questioning look, Emily only sat on the floor looking away from her to give her some privacy. Bella finished up quickly, and soon a pair of fresh pajamas were given to her and her wrist was bandaged up.

They sat in the kitchen while Emily made a fresh batch of tea. Soon Bella was sipping a steaming cup of tea with honey, and Emily doing the same across from her. Bella's eyes drooped as Emily started to hum a sweet tune.

Emily paused, noticing Bella's drowsiness. "I think you should just sleep off these feeling for tonight, and we will talk about this in the morning, as long as you promise not to sneak out." Emily smiled into her tea, taking a sip.

Bella flushed, thinking about when she coerced Seth to taking her home. She nodded, taking a sip of her own.

Emily took both their finished cups and placed them in the sink, motioning for Bella to follow her. Bella followed as Emily passed the guest room into Emily's own room. Emily turned down the already mussed covers and motioned for Bella to slide in. Hesitant, Bella complied, and Emily threw the covers back over her. Emily walked around the king side bed to the other side, turning off the lights and climbing in herself.

Bella was surprised, but the fear was completely gone. The hole was still there, but the comfort surrounding her seemed to protect her, for now. She found herself drifting to sleep almost immediately. In the haze between sleep and awake, she heard snatches of Emily speaking into her phone, telling someone to keep the pack away for a few days, especially Leah.

"Leah can't deal with this right now, I can keep her alive until Leah is in a healthy place herself. If you come in sleep in the guest room, I can't leave her alone right now. Yes, yes that's right. Love you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bella scraped the bottom of her tray, slowly dragging plastic across plastic. She hated school lunches. The expectation, the layout, the actual food. It was enough to put her off entering the lunch room ever again. But, it wouldn't do with all the witnesses around to see her avoid the area like the plague. Somehow, Bella just knew it would make it back to Charlie. Bella propped her elbow on the table, dropping her chin into her hand. She could remember the first day at Forks High school. She was so nervous to fit it, a self-considered social outcast. Bella snorted. Even that day she wanted to skip lunch and the hierarchal resifting that always occurs when a new student shows up. In fact, she only really enjoyed lunches with Edward at her side, keeping at bay the rest of the students. Somehow, just knowing Edward lifted her up into that unobtainable category that all the Cullens were sorted into. Bella never really cared about her fellow peers, they were players that would disappear as soon as the board was put away, and Bella was placed in another game. Her mother was so whimsical that they moved extremely often, so no one had really touched her life significantly, until Edward, Alice and the Cullens.

Unfortunately, being considered the Cullen's castoff didn't seem to carry a negative connotation within the school. If anything, it only renewed the sense of her being this exotic thing, shrouded in the mystery of the Cullen's disappearance. After the night at Emily's house, and her subsequent jail break, Charlie had tried to get her to go back after she woke the first week screaming bloody murder. Emily at some point had talked to Charlie about what had really happened that night in the woods, about Edwards abandoning her there, and Charlie suggested that spending some time under her care as a "mother figure" would do Bella some good. Bella had adamantly refused, using moving in with her actual mother as leverage. Bella could see how much it was hurting Charlie, watching her self-destruct. Her plan of making Charlie happy seemed so easy the night at Emily's house. Somehow, it wasn't as easy to carry out when night fell and she was alone, and the nightmares haunted her. It was ironic that she ended up at Emily's weeks later, but at the time Emily seemed as much as an enemy as the nightmares.

When she found a book in Charlie's room, it felt as if a bucket of water had been dumped over her as she read the title, _What's Really Wrong? A Parent's Guide. _As she flipped through the book, her hands stalled on a page Charlie had dog eared. The words seemed to ring in her ears. _Depression. Constant Nightmares. Suicide Prevention. _Inside a page, a green sticky-note had an address scribbled onto it. Bella picked it out, had headed to her own room to look up the address. It was an address for a check-in therapy center in the city. At first she was incredibly angry, that her efforts were doing nothing. She had to figure out how to function without looking like a complete "at risk" teen. Then, she felt the familiar feeling of guilt she always felt when she realized Charlie was worried for her. Bella decided there that she would get it together for Charlie's sake, or at least the appearance of having it together.

"Hey Bella!" A tray clattered next to her own, and Bella jerked in surprise, launching herself out of her thoughts and into the present.

"Oh, hey Mike. What are you up to?" Bella smiled, letting her plastic fork drop into the tray. The trick to Mike was being cooperative enough to be flexible, but joke enough to keep him on his toes. Keeping Mike at bay was another thing she had to learn to do by herself now that the Cullen's were gone.

Mike snapped open a bottle of soda, leaning the bottle towards her as an offer before downing the bottle at the shake of her head. "You're not going to believe this, but James's older brother is driving in from New York from college.

Bella shook her head. "You're right, I don't believe it. Who would of thought?" She said sarcastically.

"Ah Bella, you hurt me with your distrust. I haven't finished my story. Anyways, James's older brother is _driving_, destination La Push Reservation to throw a huge welcome back party. You never met the guy, but he used to be the wild kid when he was in Forks. As you know, that position fell to me-"

"Of course." Bella replied with a straight face.

"and I say that to defend my title, we will have to throw an even bigger party that James's brother will walk into. Proving once and for all-" Mike raised his voice so the whole cafeteria could hear him, "that I, Mike Newton, is the King of Wild on this campus."

When protest rained down to the supposed king of wild, including one Eric Yorkie, Mike waved his hands, standing to climb on his seat.

"This Friday there is going to be a party on the La-Push reservation, right near the beach. Talk to me, Eric or James if you want the details. This is a bring-something party, and if we have to suffer through another party that everyone brought dip to again I swear to god I will abdicate the throne." Mike hopped down in the midst of cheers, apparently the idea of Mike "abdicating" was enough for everyone to consider bringing dip.

Mike settled next to her again, digging into his lunch. "Anyways Bella, I was going to ask-"

"Yea, yea no worries Mike I will go to James's brother's party. It sounds like fun. I think I will catch a ride with Angela. I have a paper I need to give back to her anyway." Bella smiled, gathering her tray and book bag. "You better hurry up and eat, the bell is about to ring. See you later Mike."

With that, she left him behind, throwing away her uneaten lunch.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Leah didn't know how it was possible, how could more kids shift when the blood suckers were long gone?! Nevertheless, five more teens had bulked up and started looking like the reservation version of the Hulk. Which led to long pack meetings with the Elders pouring over every record they could get their hands on. Today they were discussing rounding up all the teens on the reservation in one area so that Sam could start tallying who might be at risk. Which Leah thought was an absolute idiotic plan, why not put all the reservation teens in one place? What could go wrong.

On top of all that, rumors that Sam had some big plan to money up the reservation was circulating. A plan, that Sam said he would discuss next week at a Wolfy-only meeting. Leah had a sneaking suspicion it involved pack member work, and she was so not gunning for that right now. She had too much on her plate as it was. She was bone tired from taking extra patrolling shifts, anything that would take her mind off of the imprint situation. She could say she was lucky that the imprint side of her saw patrolling as "protecting" and so the bond wasn't urging her to do more than that. That's what she told herself at least. Leah slumped against her chair, scrubbing her hands over her face. She almost wished that the pack didn't turn decent all of the sudden. It was like her revelation of the imprint to the pack changed their perception, a complete one-eighty. Who would have thought? That evening weeks ago changed everything it seemed. She remembered it so clearly.

Her emotions were running wild, but all she could focus on was her own thoughts. The pack had rushed her the moment she shifted, far too curious to be patient. Leah ignored the clamor of the pack around her. They huddled around her, fur brushing against fur, snout to snout. Her emotions raged around her like a hurricane, the feelings and worries of the past couple years pouring out of her. She was so worried about the pack's reaction to her imprint that the feelings she kept closed off tightly seeped out of her, rushing into the heads of her pack mates. Leah panicked and tried to closed the link off, to shut those things back inside of her, but something strange started to happen.

The pack mind went silent. _Silent. _

The pack froze then, the sound of even their breath drowned in the silence. The tension in the air seemed to crackle, their fur rose in response. The sky, already stormy, broke the silence with the single crack of lightning and the deafening pound of thunder.

Seth was there with her, standing shoulder to shoulder with her. _This pack is broken, _Leah realized. _We are broken._ They were broken the day Leah shifted. Their dynamics were off, she brought the wrong type of feeling to pack. They rest fed on it, used it in their dealings with their pack members, they became rivals to each other. It became about who could get what, be the most, be the best or the better of each other. When had that happened? If this was how it was meant to be, how did those before them, in a different time and pack stay together to fight their own sense of evil? The silence she so desperately desired since the day she shifted was cold now. She felt more alone then she ever had. _This isn't what I wanted. _

What did she want then? If not the complete silence of the pack. Normal, she wanted to be normal. But she could never have that, that dreamed died within her before she even shifted. It died the moment that Sam traded her in for her cousin. Or maybe it was even before that, maybe that dream died one summer day when she was a child, when Bella Swan asked her to play and she couldn't because Leah had to take care of her family, and take care of Seth. Maybe that dreamed died when her father died and her mother blamed her instead. Maybe that dream died when she imprinted on a girl that lived to love a leach.

"_**Tell them your life young pup. Living doesn't need to be so hard."**_

Leah stiffened, as did the rest of the pack. _So they heard it too._ "_Who are you?"_ Leah thought furiously. She wouldn't put it past a leach having some sort of trick to play.

"_**You see it too; this pack is broken. It is easy enough to fix. Open your minds. One at a time. Tell your life story... A gift, I will help you. Here."**_

Leah felt the silence lift, and her mind was open. Completely, utterly open. Leah wasn't the type to panic easily, but she was ready to phase out. But Sam was there too of course, and he dealt a quick order to keep them all there. Leah growled in anger, unable to move a muscle to get herself out of whatever this was. Her mind felt like each layer was being pried back. Back to the beginning. Her memories played out like a movie to the pack, except every feeling was felt by them all, something overwhelming to Leah because it felt as if she was feeling double to those around her.

Her memories of growing up, the love she held for her father. The arguments with her mother. Growing up on the reservation, watching people come and go with little regard to her or her family. Trusting Emily with everything, being the closest cousins could be, planning their futures together, to get off the reservation and start their lives. Starting her relationship with Sam, the betrayal and their breakup. The devastation of being abandoned again. Changing into a werewolf and listening to Sam's thoughts of Emily, and finding out about the depth and reasons for their relationship that way. Realizing that they didn't trust her with the truth. The horror of causing her father's death by shifting in front of him, wanting to share this last piece of her life with the man who loved her for nineteen years and watching him die in front of her eyes, right in her arms. Stories that had never left her own mind, vaguely heard through Seth's, but experienced first-hand through her own. Grieving alone, abandoned by everyone but Seth, a boy grieving for the same. Avoiding the one person who would have understood her, Emily, because of her relationship with Sam, imprint or no imprint. Watching the people around her shift and hating every moment because of the privacy lost. Despairing over the truth that poured from her mind every time she shifted, and getting no support, only hatred and disdain from the male members of the pack. She was a bitch, constantly bitter and they didn't understand why. No one understood, not even her own brother could understand. The pain of living through everything every day, all day. She caused her father's death, a murderer in the flesh. And all people cared about was about how _cool_ this werewolf thing was, not how it forever affected their future. Leah would give anything; she would give her own life to bring her father back. The man who was a buffer from their mother, who loved Seth and Leah equally, not only Seth. Losing any stability or job because of what she was, what Sam had ordered. Losing herself a little each day, contemplating leaving it all. Living only for her brother, a brother she stole a father from. She couldn't steal away his sister too. Then imprinting, on a woman Leah didn't know she could ever love. A woman who loved the very thing that caused her to shift. The very thing that ended up killing her father. The thing that created her in this world. The thing that killed the different version of what she could have been. A version of a woman she could no longer be.

The weight of her memoires pushed her down, sinking to the ground, her snout lying on the dirt as tears poured down her wolfish face. The pack around her, she could hear them now as her story came to an end. They howled their sorrow to the stormy sky, pouring their feeling, _her feelings_, towards the heavens. One by one, each pack member relived their own story, and joined her within the dirt and leaves, the crushed pine filling the air. Each told their story, and all listened before settling on a place below the forest floor, fur pressed to fur in silent support. Sam lowered last, and the pack lay huddled as the storm raged around them. The pack as a whole felt as if their minds were wrapped in the warmth of a summer evening, and Leah felt the feelings and stories of the pack as if they were her own. They were one now, they all understood who they were and what they were made of. They weren't weak anymore.

That day seemed to change everything. Once they pulled themselves off the ground and got their heads together, and got over the heated discussion of what had actually happened, things were still different. It was like each puzzle piece was sanded down to fit together without snagging. When phasing their minds didn't scrape together and jostle for position. They slid into place and settled instead.

And instead of focusing on what happened, the reservation of La Push instead stepped into hyper gear and spouted five more teens to turn into wolves any day now, sending the pack into disarray to prepare and track each of them. Leah sighed and stood up. Staying here wouldn't help her any, the Elders could find information with or without her, it wasn't exactly hard to get ahold of the pack anyway. Leah waved at the council and headed out, jogging out of town towards the beach.

She slowed to a walk and watched as the waves lapped against the shore. Her mind felt different now, more relaxed since whatever happened that day in the woods. Leah shoved her hands into her jeans and kicked off her shoes. After taking a few steps forward, the waves rushed forward to brush her feet. As always, her mind turned to Bella. It had been two months. Leah had tried to avoid her at all costs, but she couldn't fight the urge all the time. Being exhausted helped, but Leah still didn't know how to deal with it all. _Maybe I should talk to someone. _Leah squinted towards the horizon. Who was there really? A counselor wouldn't understand the extenuating circumstances, and she doubted she would feel comfortable with any of the Elders or the pack. Sure they all worked together now but that wasn't a magic cure. It would take a lot more for everyone to truly understand and be empathetic towards each other, especially when no one felt brave enough to bring the topic up. Feeling everything over again, made her feel raw. Leah was pretty sure everyone felt the same, because they looked as out of it as she felt.

Leah hoped that everyone would be able to focus tonight on the meeting, in any case.

"Hey Leah!" Leah turned to the forest, searching for the voice. Surprisingly, it was Paul, who was slotted to rest for the next 12 hours. _What is he doing out here?_

"What's up Paul?" Leah asked cautiously as he jogged down to her. It would be typical if the Elders found something the moment she walked out.

"Don't get defensive, wasn't that freak show supposed to make us all interconnected now? Do you _sympathize_ with me now, _Leah_?" Paul sneered.

Leah turned back to the ocean and closed her eyes, a smirk gracing her lips. "Yes, actually. But acting like you aren't out of whack too is refreshing, I admit. _Paul_."

Paul just grunted, and sat on a washed up log. "Well, we can't go walking around in a daze forever. It just doesn't feel right."

Leah snorted, "Your telling me."

Leah could hear Paul rubbing the stubble on his face. "Look, maybe it's not my place. But have you talked to Bella yet?"

Leah stiffened, her eyes shot open to turn and look at Paul. He looked worried and awkward. "You already know I haven't."

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but I've been hearing things." Paul stared at her until Leah turned away.

Leah clenched her teeth. Every sense straining to hear any information about Bella, urging her to ask. She was fighting herself, was it even the imprint? **She** _wanted_ to know.

"What have you heard?" The words forced themselves from clenched teeth.

"Bella is hot stuff at the High school, every boy is trying to get into her pants if the rumors are true." Paul grinned, watching her reaction.

Leah unclenched her hands, her nails had dug into her skin. "Did you just come here to fuck with me Paul? Cause you can go; I was having a nice day till you showed up."

Paul just laughed. "You wish I was, now that the leech is gone, it's an open market after all."

Leah growled. "She can do what she wants, I don't care."

"When did you become such a liar, if you were this good at poker we wouldn't need to rely on the reservation to feed us."

"Shut _up_ Paul. If that's all you're here for then just leave." Leah bent down to dust off her feet and reached for her shoes. If Paul wouldn't leave she would.

"She calls Emily every day." Leah froze at those words.

"Apparently Sam is super stressed and worried; you know with all the kids about to shift. Caught some passing thought when I was on patrol with him the other day. I wonder why he hasn't been on patrol with you, I wonder?" Paul hauled himself to his feet.

Leah straightened, suspicion plastered all over her face. Not for Paul, but the words he was speaking. "What the hell, Paul. Spit it out. Is Sam hiding something from me?"

Paul shrugged. "You know, there is going to be a reservation party Friday by the cliffs. Should be fun."

"God damn it Paul I don't care about some party! Is Sam hiding something from me? Something… something about Bella?"

"Why don't you ask him? Or, better yet. Talk to the girl, bet if you were on good terms with her you'd know exactly what is going on." Paul smirked and started to walk off.

Leah threw her hands up in frustration. She could always fight Paul and force him to shift and read his thoughts, but that would mean ruining another pair of clothes and sneakers.

"Anyways, you should go to the party. The pack will be there, and Bella will be to." Handing out one last parting shot, Paul disappeared.

Leah growled, kicking the log Paul sat on, scattering splinters of the wood everywhere.

**OoOoOoOo**

Bella finished off the school day, avoiding Eric and Mike rather expertly. In no time at all she was flying down the road to Emily's house. Bella had promised to check in today. Ever since the night Emily took her in, Bella had spent a lot more time with Emily. It turned out that Emily was lonely, and Bella had all the time in the world outside homework. The scar on Emily's face didn't seem to slow her down, but it seemed the woman didn't know how to move forward confidently outside her home at times. When Bella told Charlie she was going out with friends or doing a school project, she really was heading to Emily's. It worked perfectly. It kept Emily from talking to Charlie because she was worried, and Charlie thought she was a normal teen who was completely over a bad breakup.

It also turned out that she and Emily had an awful lot in common. They both liked to cook, and Emily liked roaming and hiking in the forest, something that Bella was eager to learn. She had her own reasons for it, but Emily liked to talk to fill the space. She was easy to talk to, and Emily always had something she needed to do so Bella could tag along. Though there was an age difference, it wasn't that big, so they could relate to the same problems. Emily was still far too inquisitive about Edward for Bella, but she dealt with it on a day to day basis. If Bella felt odd about spending so much time on the reservation, it was easily swayed by the temptation of a task that took her mind off her troubles. And for some reason, being on the reservation made her feel a little bit better. Bella always noticed that she felt heavier as soon as she drove over the reservation line, maybe that was because she had nothing to look forward to but nightmares, but Bella thought it was odd all the same.

After she parked her car in Emily's driveway, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Depending on what Emily had going on any varying day, the wait time for the door could be up to five minutes. Today however, Bella had enough to occupy her time, as the whole porch was stacked with boxes. Not the moving type, but the bakery box-up-that cake type boxes. After peeking inside a few, Bella knew that today, for whatever reason, was an all-out bake day. Sure enough, the door opened and Emily stood in an flour-egg stained apron.

"Bella, nice to see you. How are you feeling today?" Bella wanted to roll her eyes. Every time it was the same question, like she could say she felt like she was dying inside. Perfect conversation starter.

Instead, Bella smiled. "Mike Newton tried to ask me out again. I swear he is getting craftier each day." During her sentence, Emily moved back to let her in. Bella shouldered her bag and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh really? Is he getting anywhere?" Emily's tone was off, and Bella frowned. Whenever the topic of boys or dating came up Emily acted weird around her. At first Bella thought it was because Emily didn't approve of her dating so soon after the fiasco with Edward, but lately she wasn't sure.

"No, Mike Newton isn't really my type," and Bella meant it. Mike Newton never appealed to her, or any of the other high school boys. Her type was more…

_Dark flecks in impossibly brown eyes. Muscled biceps morphing into delicate but strong hands. Black hair falling perfectly onto smooth shoulders. Eyelashes as long as feather dusters. Tanned skin so sexy it should be a sin._

Bella shook her head vigorously. _What the hell was that?_ She had been thinking of Edward, but now she was completely confused.

"Are you alright Bella?" Emily asked her with a knowing smile.

Bella shook her head. "Yes, sorry." Anyways. I don't have any homework tonight so I can help you with… whatever you're trying to do." Bella gestured to the destroyed kitchen.

"Well, as you may or may not know, a friend of the reservation is coming down for a party Friday and the pac- I mean the Sam and his group wants throw a party for him." Emily picked up an opened cookbook and dusted off the flour from it." I volunteered to cook the dessert portion, and since it will be an all-nighter party, and considering Sam's group will be there, the more food the merrier."

"Wait, do you mean the one down by the beach and cliffs? Because the whole school is going to be there. Apparently James's brother is really popular." Bella hopped up on a stool near the island.

Emily groaned. "Are you serious? How many people are going to be at this party?"

"Well, there are three hundred fifty-eight students, so I don't think they'll all show up." Bella mused.

Emily sighed, dropping the cookbook on the counter. "Then I guess you should tell Charlie that you'll be kidnapped for the next two days because I can't do this all by myself." Bella laughed, pulling off her bag and letting it drop to the floor.

In no time at all they were mixing up a storm, and Bella and Emily were in the middle of whipping up some eggs to a froth like consistency when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Emily it's me! Let me in."

Bella felt a weird rush in her stomach. Bella knew that voice, it was Leah. Bella paused, looking up at Emily. Emily had a look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Emily?" Bella asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

That seemed to jolt her. "Sorry Bella I wasn't expecting company. Say, can you go and pick us up more… Emily searched her pockets, and pulled out a list. "Flour, red food dye and walnuts? I have some money on the island. Go out the back door if you could. I think we are so covered we'd track flour everywhere."

"Sure Emily." Bella said warily as she took the list and the money on the table, and awkwardly edged out the kitchen. "Are you sure?"

Emily smiled, "Yes I'm sure. We can get back to baking when you come back."

Bella walked out to her truck, wondering if Emily was only trying to get rid of her. Maybe Leah told Emily she didn't like her so Emily tried to keep them separate? Honestly, Bella wasn't surprised. She hadn't seen Leah since that night at Emily's house. It was probably for the best, Leah never seemed to like her. _That's too bad._ Bella opened her truck door and heaved herself inside. _Wait, why is it too bad_, she asked herself.

Bella reached to turn on the ignition, but realized that she didn't have the keys, they were still sitting on the island. She cursed, hopping back out of the truck. She approached the backdoor, but paused when she heard raised voices.

"Are you hiding something from me again Emily? Because I am tired of being lied to!"

"What exactly are you asking me Leah? Because I don't understand why you are so angry."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Paul told me what you're up to. And I want it to stop."

"Paul told you what Leah?"

"That your meddling with her! I don't want anyone in the pack getting involved."

"I see. So if you can't talk to her than no one else can? Is that what you're saying?"

"You know that's not what I mean. I don't want you or anyone else dragging her here, putting her purposely in my way!"

"And why shouldn't I? So you can mope around the reservation forever? Hurting yourself and that girl at the same time, because you can't 'handle' it?"

"I'm FINE! I don't need your help and you don't need to help her!" Leah screamed.

"Stop lying to yourself Leah! You don't think I haven't been through this? You don't think I spent weeks denying what I felt for Sam? Do you think that was fun? Every day was torture, and I didn't have to deal with a bad breakup beforehand or trust issues. What your feeling is the same thing I went through. So I know that you're _**not fine**_, Leah."

"I don't feel anything for her, I feel _nothing_ but contempt." Leah growled. The words, even though Bella was sure it wasn't directed at her, made her stomach drop in distress.

"Oh really? Go say it to her face and be done then. But don't come into my house and tell me that I cannot help a girl who is struggling and wakes up every day dealing with a bad breakup and a connection to _you, _and is somehow still breathing." Bella could hear some shuffling, and in a quieter voice, Emily said "She is drowning Leah, and I can't keep her afloat for much longer. In whatever form you can possibly manage, you need to be there for her."

Silence stretched on from that. Bella realized that someone was going to leave the house, and see her. To avoid possible awkwardness, Bella decided to walk in and get the keys now, problems with Leah be damned. It seemed like Leah had enough problems as it was to start messing with her, so she felt reasonably safe. Bella called out to Emily, acting normally.

"Hey Emily, I forgot my car keys on the island. I thought they were in my jacket in the car but…" Bella stopped as Emily and Leah looked at her in complete surprise. "Hello," Bella said, reaching for her keys.

"Err, was everything you need on the list, Emily?" Bella didn't look at Leah, her eyes were on her keys, or on Emily.

"Ah, if you could get some more heavy cream actually Bella." Emily added, brushing back her hair distractedly.

"Sure." Bella hightailed it out of there, throwing herself in her truck and flying down the road. _What in the world was that all about?_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Of course it being November in Forks, it was raining. Or more accurately, it was starting to snow. The day of the party, Bella drove to school but after circling it a couple times she decided to just head home. After cleaning up the house for a bit and sending a few emails, Bella headed over to Emily's house to help prepare for the party.

When she got there, most of Sam's group was there as well, with the exception of Leah and a few others. They were piling the ridiculous amount of sweets Emily made into cars or trucks. When she drove up, they cheered her arrival.

"Another victim to help carry these cakes to the slaughter," one joked. Bella smiled and headed inside to find Emily.

Predictably, Emily was in the middle of it all, pulling the last few sweets from the oven while directing Sam's group. "Bella! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"Don't tell anyone but I skipped today, I figure you would need some help anyway." Bella laughed.

"Well, while I responsibly disapprove, I won't turn away help. Did you bring your truck?" Emily asked, taking off her oven mitts.

"Of course." Bella answered. Emily walked over to her and looped her arm with hers. "Well then, let's go direct the boys to do some work then."

The day passed quickly, the preparation of pavilions and tables, bonfires and stacks of wood to feed it. Bella helped a little with all of it, from fetching chairs to finding Emily's lost earring in the sand. Coolers lined the food tables, which were filled to the brim with covered food and utensils.

It was approaching the early signs of sunset when Emily and Bella found each other again, soaking in the sun's rays. It had stopped snowing, thankfully, but they were both bundled up in sweaters.

"So, who is this mystery guest that is important enough to throw a winter bonfire party for?" Bella asked.

Emily laughed, "I know it seems like a lot of work, but the tribe actually does this fairly often. It isn't as special occasion as you think. But the man's name is Taha, he is a very smart young man. He is one of the few who received a full scholarship to attend college. He is Sam's very close friend, and he hasn't seen him in over a year since he left. They have a lot to catch up on."

"And to think that my school only sees him as an avenue to drink liquor," Bella shook her head.

"Nothing wrong with that," Emily smirked. "I heard he was quite the hellion when he was younger. Ah look, our first partiers have arrived." Emily rose up to go and meet them, leaving Bella behind.

In no time at all the party was in full swing, with three bonfires blazing and warming the area. Food, drink, and liquor were overflowing everywhere, and apparently with no age bias. It seemed as if the whole school showed up, with a significant amount showing up with dip ironically. Bella shook her head, at least it would be easy to avoid Eric and Mike in this crowd. She really didn't know that many people there, with the La Push residents mingling with teens from her school, it just seemed like a massive crowd to her. She looked over to the food tables to see if she could catch sight of Emily, but she wasn't aggressively handing out food as she was earlier.

Bella sighed. It was chilly out, but the sky had cleared within the last few hours, opening up the dark sky glittered with millions of stars. In the background the sound of crashing waves and the crackling of the bonfire filled the night with the chatter of voices and good cheer. Despite the cheery atmosphere and company, Bella felt her mood take a downward spin.

How could she feel so alone on a beach stuffed to the brim with people? How could she feel the hole in her chest get a little bigger? Why was she not important enough for Edward to stay? Bella clutched the fabric in front of her heart, wishing that she could tear the feeling of despair and abandonment from her chest and throw it into the sea. Somehow her feet had taken her to the drink table, and Bella found herself snatching several bottles of hard lemonade and a bottle full of some clear liquor. _If I can't get rid of this feeling, maybe I can drown it out._

She walked to the edge of the party, away from the crowd and conversation. She walked towards the cliffs jutting out over the water, until the bonfire was just a speck and she couldn't hear distinct words of the party, just the general sound of people. The stars provided enough light to walk along the beach, the twinkling light glinting off the waves. Bella stopped at a washed up log, and she sank to the ground to use it as a back rest. She was surprised when no one stopped her, she saw several of Sam's group see her and disappear. Maybe they figured she was bringing the liquor to someone or helping Emily out.

Either way, it worked in her favor. Bella lined the three bottles in the sand and picked the first one up. After twisting the cap, she raised the bottle to the sky.

"This bottle, Jerry's Hard Lemonade, is dedicated to Edward, the first man I ever loved. The first guy I ever lost. And the first guy who has ever left me. The first guy I wasn't good enough for. So, here's to you Edward, wherever you may be." Bella tried a sip and grimaced. "This tastes as bad as I feel," she muttered. She took a gulp, and another and soon it didn't taste so bad. Well, it did but she didn't care as much. In no time at all she finished the bottle and snapped the tab on the next drink.

"This drink," Bella paused to squint at the label, "Margarita Feva, could have sworn I got another lemonade but hey, this drink is dedicated to Alice Cullen. A woman I thought was my best friend and would have my back forever. Here is to you Alice, wherever you are, being a designer or a model. Whatever." Bella gave the drink a taste, and was surprised that it tasted better than the lemonade. She finished that can before placing it back in line.

"I know I haven't drunk before, but I'm a little disappointed because I thought I would be feeling better by now," Bella lectured to the cans. "You're my only hope now buddy," she said as she picked up the bottle of clear liquid.

"Figures you would have a cork," she muttered, working off the cork stop from the bottle before raising it up. "This bottle is dedicated to my life, what is left of it. Cheers." She took a whole gulp of the clear liquid, only to cough and sputter after. "You know what, this is strong enough to dedicate this to a lot more stuff."

"This sip is dedicated to my truck."

"This sip is dedicated to my father."

"This sip is dedicated to my high school."

"This very large gulp is dedicated to acting." This continued for the next thirty minutes. Bella was starting to feel a little woozy, and the feeling of weightlessness and giddiness hit her like a truck. "Now that is what I'm talking about," she slurred. _The party, should I go back?_ She was (finally) too drunk to drive back so she would have to find Emily. _I wonder how long this feeling will last._ She felt great honestly, she couldn't feel her fingers or toes but the hole near her heart was nowhere to be found. She felt warm and actually happy. _I should tell Emily. She will be so pleased._

Bella stumbled to her feet. The bonfire seemed really far away now, but Bella wasn't going to let that stop her. She stumbled back into the party a while later, smiling. Walking had been a challenge, but a few more sips seemed to do the trick. Bella tried to make it back to the food and drink table, but got lost in the crowd somewhere along the way. Someone had found a way to turn on music, so the noise level was extremely loud. People shifted all around her, creating a circle of overwhelming color. Bella called out Emily's name, hoping to find her in the crowd.

Someone grabbed her arm, pulled her away from whatever direction she was heading.

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" the stranger shouted over the music.

"Yes, she is taller than me, her name is Emily. She is from here. You know." Bella tried to formulate a response.

"Oh yea, I know who you mean. Come on, follow me." The stranger began pulling her through the crowd.

"Really? You don't look like you're from around here." Bella tried to say, but the music was just too loud.

The stranger pulled them away from the crowd, away from the bonfires. Bella could see the tables on the far right of the crowd. She tried to pull her arm away from the stranger, intending to go there to search for Emily, but the stranger kept a firm grip. "I see the tables; I need to go there."

"But that's not where you need to go. This is the way you need to go."

Bella's feeling of contentment was starting to fade. "Look, I'm going over there and you're going to let me go or I'm going to scream."

The man turned to face her. He was of average beauty and height, nothing that really jumped out at her as a "creep."

"You're… going to scream?" the man looked confused.

"Yes-ss." Bella stated uncertainty. They weren't that far from the party, even though the music was loud, someone would hear her.

"But…Why?" the man asked before lunging at her. His hands were immediately on her, one wrapped around her waist and the other gripping the back of her head. Bella opened her mouth to scream, but the man's mouth descended onto hers, muffling any sound. Bella wrenched her head and kicked and punched, getting just enough space to scream for help and stumble for the party. The man lunged for her again and suddenly Bella found herself flung to the ground. She groaned and rolled over to her back, unsure what to expect.

The man who attacked her was lying on the ground, his hands gripping his face. Above him, towering, was silhouette of a woman. Bella was shaking from adrenaline and fear. The woman gave the man a ferocious kick before calling out to someone in the crowd. In a moment, the woman was by her side, lifting her to her feet. Bella looked up and recognized the face of Leah, who at the moment looked terrifying.

"L-Leah. I don't know… Thank you." Bella stuttered.

"Are you drunk?" Leah asked bluntly.

Bella looked down at her shaking hands. "Yes, first time in fact."

"Are you… with that guy then? Do I need to go apologize?"

"No! I was looking for Emily; I was walking through the crowd. I don't even know him. He dragged me through, I tried to get away." Bella explained, tears welling up in her eyes. "He tried- he tried to." Bella felt rather than saw tears plop down from her face.

"Oh my god. He tried to, and I-" Bella sobbed.

"Alright, alright. It's okay. We got the guy. He can't hurt you now." Leah soothed, awkwardly rubbing her arm. "Come on, let's find Emily."

Leah led her away from the scene, finding Emily in no time at all. "I'm taking her home, where are her keys?"

Emily looked at Bella in shock. "What happened? Here, I have her keys."

Leah shook her head, "She's drunk and some asshole tried to drag her off and attack her. Seth has him for now, you need to find Sam and tell him what happened so he can deal with this"

Getting Emily's approval, Leah led her away from the crowd to where her truck was parked. Leah helped her in and seat belted her, somehow knowing that Bella was far from capable of doing it for herself at that point. Leah hopped into the driver's seat and the truck roared to life.

"Do you need my street?" Bella mumbled, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"No, I already know where you live. Just sit tight."

They rode in silence, with Bella trying her hardest to stay awake. Something about Leah just made her feel different, safe. Despite her best efforts to stay awake, exhaustion finally won out.

At some point, Bella felt the sensation of being carried. She opened her eyes just a tad, and saw her bedroom ceiling. Another moment she rolled over, holding a decidedly human figure. Bella felt warm and safe, so she knew it was alright. When she woke up in the middle of night however, any figure that had been there was gone. When morning arrived, she would contribute it to the alcohol.

**Author's Notes:**

**This was a long chapter, so if there are any typos or issues they will be dealt with within the next week as I read it over and over. If anyone wonders why Emily would stay with Bella in the bathroom, that is because when you suspect someone is suicidal, you are never supposed to leave them alone. While Bella drinking might be a bit of a stretch, I think this is something she would eventually turn to get rid of those emotions for a while. What happened with the Pack is just the beginning. Given the way the pack acted in the books, (unhelpful and antagonistic towards each other) I needed them to have a reset button of sorts. This isn't a fanfic dealing with the prejudice of the pack, but a story of Leah and Bella getting over themselves to be together. This wasn't something random however to make the story fit, it goes with future chapters. Thank you for reading- TheQuillDragon. **


End file.
